Soon You'll Come Home
by Sakis Scion
Summary: Homeless once again, Lucky sometimes wish he really was just a dog to have a family... One shot, follow up after season 6, episode 8


Soon You'll Come Home

_**Soon you'll come home**_

_**Home to my heart**_

_**If I believe...**_

**-Anna-Marie; All Dogs Go To Heaven**

**

* * *

**

No warmth...

None of that friendly atmosphere surrounded him anymore, no more hugs and kisses from either Mandy or her son. Yea, he knew it was over the moment he had gotten them kidnapped, hell, even before that; he'd screw them over the day he came into their lives..

It was just a simple mission, be the family dog, wait for the signal and do what he needed to do but... The way they treated him, loved him; he didn't had none of that as a human, but as a dog, _their_ dog, it changed everything. He became protective of them, taking out any threats that harm either Mandy or her son, even Carl was a threat too. Maybe if he hadn't kill their landlord at all... Maybe he still be there, snuggling up to Mandy, playing with Aiden, living the dog's life. If he hadn't killed anyone at all, then those hunters wouldn't have showed up and Mandy and Aiden's life wouldn't have never been in danger and she would have never knew her dog was, well, a _monster_.

A small whine escape his throat as he laid under a parked car, shivering from having his coat being soak from the rain. He was just another stray dog, homeless again. Even though he would never be Lucky again, he still clung to it, to the new life he once had, the kindness he was once showed. Now, parents kept their children away from him like he was a dangerous rabid dog, people chase him off their properties now that his clean coat was no longer shiny and healthy looking, but dull and full of dirt and twigs from laying under porches for the night to rest. God, why did things go so wrong for him? He did his best to protect his new family, he really did! So why was he being punished like this?

Was it because he was a monster?

Neither man nor dog, but a monster having pretended to be a good family house dog? Was it because of that, he was being punished? Ripped away from the one thing that made him feel..wanted...needed...

Another whine and Lucky curl up more, trying to keep warm under the car, nose tuck under his tail. He missed his boy, Aiden, the close thing he would ever come close to having a kid of his own. He missed Mandy more, she had welcome him in with open arms, taking him in to her home, gave him a name, a warm place to stay and in return; he deceived her. Her and Aiden. He knew she had every right to call him a freak, a monster, to turn him away after everything; who wanted a monster in their home?

"Hey! Get out from under there you mangy mutt!" A sharp voice quipped and a hard poke to his rump. Lucky quickly crawled out, a rock barely missing him by inches as he ran off into the wet street. He glance back to see a tall male there, lanky, had to be a teenager. "Get on! Scat! Rabid mutt.." The boy muttered, leaning down and stood up to throw another rock at Lucky. This time it hit him on the head. His tail tuck between his legs and turn to run off, ears flat back as he quickly trotted onto the sidewalk across the street. People there quickly shied away from him, afraid he was rabid and dangerous, something he was slowly getting use to.

Slowly...

Lucky move close to a bench there, wanting to stand under the covers to keep from getting wet, making sure to distance himself from the mother and her child and the elderly gentleman. As long as he didn't bother them, they wouldn't know him. Unfortunately, the young girl had seen him and reach out with a pink mitten towards him.

"Doggy." She cooed happily, wanting to pet the 'nice doggy'. His tail wag timidly, nose out for her to pet. He yearn for the affection, even if it wasn't from Mandy or Aiden. Her mother had notice her child was trying to pet the stray dog and quickly jerk her away.

"Lola, no! Don't touch it!" She shrieked as if Lucky had tried to attack the little girl. "Shoo!" The mother tried to get Lucky moving, but he refuse. Lola was squirming in her mother's arm, still wanting to pet the doggy.

When Lucky refuse, the elderly male had gotten up, pulling the mother and her child back behind him out of protection and use the end of his cane to jab Lucky hard on the side, causing him to cringe. He growled a bit but the elder male refuse to back down. "Git! You damn dog! Go!" Another jab and Lucky finally budge, running off and back into the cold rain.

"Doggy!" He heard Lola cried. He glance back at the girl crying in her mother arms before turning around to trot off.

He could have killed them all, he was powerful enough, no ordinary dog, but...it just wasn't like him to do so. Besides, that's what had gotten him in trouble the first time. He padded down the wet sidewalk, fur soak by now, his frame shivering from the cold, maybe he'll be lucky enough to get sick and die.. It be so much better..

Stopping by a stop sign, Lucky plop himself down on the wet ground, feeling the wet and cold seek into his rump as he look out towards the street, wondering if he ran out in front of a car, would the impact be hard enough to kill him this time? He didn't know, but the idea was sticking to him as he debated what to do, after all, what else was left for him? No pack.. No Mandy... No Aiden...

The rain suddenly seem to stop pouring on him. He blink, noticing it was raining out there, so why not on him? He look up to see a black covering over him and continue to follow it to see a young girl standing close to him, dress warmly in her parka jacket to keep warm from the rain as her hood was up, but he could still see strands of red-brownish hair as hazel eyes look down at him. She smile and shifted the umbrella.

"Poor baby, you're so wet.." Her voice was soft as she croon to him. She slip a hand out of her pocket and reach out to touch him but he reared back, lips curling up as he growled at her. The girl hesitated but frown and reach out more quickly, to fast for him to even react as her soft hand smooth over his wet head and down to the back of his thick fur neck. He close his eyes, leaning into her touch, wanting more, starving for more. The girl smile as she continue to pet Lucky, stroking his wet fur head. Her hand went down more, fingers searching along his neck for a collar but found none.

"Poor thing, no home, no family..." She crouch down to be eye level with him. Lucky blink up at her with his amber eyes before they close again as she rub along his jawline then move her hand to scratch along his neck. "Poor baby.." She coo again before standing back up, causing Lucky to look up at her as she shifted the umbrella to her other hand. She smile and started to walk off and he watch her, so desperately wanting to follow after her, to be given kindness again, to be love and wanted once more...

God, he was a pathetic excuse for a monster..

He didn't deserve another chance at happiness, he fucked up last time, put Mandy and Aiden in danger, he didn't want that happening again.

A whistle caught his ears, causing them to perk up as he look over at the girl. She was standing there, looking at him, waiting. What was she waiting for? Again, the girl whistle and he move to stand up. "Come on dog." She called out. Was she really calling out to him? Of course, he was the only 'dog' there.. He took a hesitant step forward, then another and another.. The girl just grin and patted the side of her leg. "Come on boy, you're coming home with me." She chuckle, reaching out a hand towards him.

Home, he was going home with her.. Lucky move forward, head bumping against her hand and in return, she scratch his head. He was given a second chance, a chance to make things right this time. He began to follow after her, walking side by side with the girl. "I don't know if you ever had a name before, but I think i'll call you Charlie." He look up at her to see her grinning down at him. "After my all time favorite movie; All Dogs go to Heaven." She chuckle. "The main character is a German shepherd and his name is Charlie; it fits you perfectly." She patted his head an his tail wagged happily for the first time in weeks.

He didn't know about him going to heaven since he really wasn't a dog, but he did know.. He was soon going home; a home he would make sure to not screw up, to protect his new family no matter what especially against other Skinwalkers..

"Race you home Charlie." The girl grin, glancing at him before running off. He barked happily and gave chase, easily catching up to his new human.


End file.
